Ranger Romance
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Tommy has been a Ranger longer then anyone else. Everyone knows that being a superhero has benefits; they always get the girl.
1. Default Chapter

Power Rangers: A Story

The final bell sounded at Reefside High School. As the student body flooded toward the warm outdoors; Dr. Tommy Oliver took a seat at his desk.

Absently he rubbed his face, not noticing the intense stares from three students.

"You okay, doc?" Ethan asks carefully.

"Fine," Tommy drops his hands to his lap, "Just feeling old, that's all."

"Old, you?" Kira laughs, "No way."

Tommy shrugs and stands up, "The meeting is still on for tonight, don't be late." He leaves the room.

The Rangers glance at one another, Kira mutters, "Did that seem odd to anyone else?"

"Yeah," Conner shrugs, "We've all be grumpy these days."

"I guess," Kira drops the subject.

The warm sunshine pressed through his shirt as Tommy walked. Around him the park is busy with happy people. He barely notices their smiles and laughter.

The weight of his bag rests in his hand as he stares at the ground. His thoughts consumed with the nightmares he's been suffering. For the past five days, it's been the same horrible dream.

"Tommy?"

He stops abruptly at the voice that calls to him. Looking up he frowns for a moment then grins, "Shelley?"

The girl waves him over from where she sits; he approaches and looks down at her.

"I heard you got a job in Washington." He says lightly, trying to ignore the giddy feeling in his chest.

"It was too provincial for me. So I thought I would check up on you." She looks him over, "You're a teacher now, right?"

Tommy nods silently, words seem impossible for a second. Shelley grins at him as if guessing the reason for his silence.

"What say I walk you home?" She stands and holds out an arm.

He smiles as laughter slips out, "Sure."

Kira and Ethan arrive at the same time just as Conner and Trent show up.

"Hey," Ethan calls out and Trent walks beside him, "Did you check out that new game?"

"I did, it's looks brutal." Trent mutters as they walk up the path to Tommy's house. "I can't believe they have fourteen levels."

"I know, finally a game worthy of attempting."

The two boys laugh as they walk into the house.

They stop abruptly at the sound of a woman laughing. Both boys share a glance as they follow the sound to the kitchen. Ethan can't help the surprise as he sees Dr. Oliver leaning close to a tall brunette woman.

"Guys! Wait up!" Kira hurries up behind them and startles Dr. Oliver into turning.

Tommy quickly backs up from Shelley as he notices the Rangers. He tries to hide his expression by putting on his glasses. Shelley turns and gives him a knowing look.

Conner saunters up behind them, giving Shelley a once over. "Are we meeting or not?"

"Ah, yes." Tommy answers shortly as he nods, "I'll be down in a minute."

Shelley touches his arm, "Its fine, Tommy. I have to go any way, I have an interview later on." She gives him a sweet smile and gathers her things.

The new Rangers watch as she leaves, glancing at Tommy with knowing smiles.

"Go Mr. O," Ethan mutters, "Being a superhero does pay off."

Tommy unsuccessfully hides the blush that rushes to his face. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do."


	2. RR 2

Ranger Romance: Pt 2

"Okay, I think we got it." Conner mutters as he sits back from the screen. "The next time Mesagog shows up, we'll know how to get him."

"You said that last time," Kira mutters, "He kicked our butts."

"That was before." Conner counters and stands up, "I need a break."

Conner walks out of the underground office before anyone can comment.

Ethan shuts his notebook and grins at Trent, "So, Dr. O, who's the girl?"

Kira rolls her eyes, "Lay off Ethan."

"Oh come on!"

Trent shakes his head, "I'm with Kira on this one, and it's none of our business."

"Why don't you all have a break," Tommy says lightly, "We'll resume in ten minutes."

"Sure," Trent stands up and drags Ethan out of the room with him. Kira follows silently.

Once the room is empty, Tommy lets out a sigh. Absently he reaches for the nearby phone and dials a number from memory.

"Hey," He tries to get his shoulders to relax as he talks, "How did the interview go?"

"I got the job,"

Tommy grins, "That's great, how about we celebrate?"

"What about the meeting?"

"Oh, right." Tommy glances at the empty space, "It'll be over in a few minutes, I can come and pick you up."

A gentle laugh stirs his heart, "I'll be ready."

The restaurant is busy with patrons as Tommy enters. His left hand gripping Shelley's, as if making sure she is real.

"There's a table over there," Tommy nods in a general direction and leads her toward an empty table.

Shelley sits across from him as their waitress arrives with menus.

Tommy lifts his water glass in salute, "To your new future."

"Sounds good," Shelley whispers and catches his eye. "Tommy, what are we going to do about this?"

He pauses as he takes a sip, "Do about what?"

Shelley sets her glass down and looks at him fully. "I still have feelings for you. They aren't going to go away and I don't know if I can live in the same town and not be around you."

Tommy sets his glass down, staring at the table. "Oh."

"Come on Tommy, we dated in college without any problems. Why should that change now?"

He shifts his weight in the chair, "Things are a little different now."

Shelley looks away for a moment, her gaze going over the restaurant. "I see…you are dating someone else."

Tommy heard the emotion in her voice, the answer choked him. "Something like that."

Shelley was quiet for a long time, "Well then, we have to make the most of tonight." She offers a smile as Tommy swallows stiffly. "How do you like teaching?"

Two days later

Hayley wiped down the counter during a brief moment of quiet. Casting an eye over the café she saw everyone was still satisfied.

The doors to the café swing open as the Rangers walk in. Hayley smiles as they find seats at the bar.

"What's up?" She asks, coming to stand in front of them.

"Not much, perhaps that's the problem. It's been quiet the last few days."

There's a murmur of agreement from the group.

Hayley grins, "At least you guys can relax a little. Kira, you can focus on your guitar again and Ethan can check out that new game. I hear it's a real toughie."

They shrug in unison.

Ethan lifts his head, "Hey, you've known Dr. O longer then we have." Kira rolls her eyes as he pauses, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Hayley doesn't have to fake her surprise, "What? Tommy?"

"Yeah, we saw him being really cozy with this brunette a couple of days ago." Ethan leans across the bar, "I am really cozy."

Hayley glances at Kira, who shrugs. "Sorry, Ethan I don't know of-"

Shelley walks into the café at that moment. Looking a little lost, she doesn't notice them at first.

"Shelley?" Hayley's face lights up, "Oh my god, it is you!"

Shelley pauses as Hayley rushes up, they hug like old friends. "Hi, I didn't know you worked here."

"Please, I own the place. Come, sit down. I'll make you some of them college coffee you lived off of."

Shelley lets herself be dragged to the bar and takes a seat beside Kira. "I can't stay, Hayley, I've got some things do to."

"It'll only take a minute," Hayley grabs the coffee pot.

"No, really." There's an edge to Shelley's voice, "I can't." She stands quickly, "But thanks."

Hastily she exits the café, leaving behind a much confused Hayley.

Ethan leans forward again, "I thought you said you didn't know her."

"That's just Shelley…" Hayley's eyes grow wide, "You mean she's…she's the one he was cozy with?"

Conner frowns at her, "You sound surprised."

"Well yeah," Hayley puts one hand on her hip, "Who'd a thunk they would ever hook up?"

"Why it is a surprise? How do you know her?" Ethan asks brightly.

"Shelley was the top of my class at college. She was the valedictorian for our graduating year. This girl was set for life with the job she landed for the government."

Conner frowns even harder, "Why do you suppose she's here?"

Hayley shrugs, "I guess she couldn't cut it in Washington."

Kira catches the look on Conner's face, "What are you thinking?"

Conner glances at her, "We should keep an eye on this Shelley."


End file.
